wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episode/517
Production Info |- |} |- |} The Check-In * Dr. Colbert discusses what's happening with His Jewish Friend ** they seem to be on the same wavelength wavelength. *** Or in synch. Intro Mardi Gras! * Dr. Colbert started dancing in celebration of Mardi Gras * Fat Tuesday, Carnival, The Feast of Show Me Your Tits * Ray Nagin dressed as a man who doesn't care about getting re-elected * tomorrow is Starve to Death Wednesday * Stephen gave Mardi Gras beads away (one bead at a time) to the audience ** they can show him nipples latter * Obama's first address to both houses of Congress ** don't tell Stephen who won * stimulated the economy through sales of Paxil * hope resigned due to tax problems * It's 1997! ** Jimmy played some Hanson * Ross and Rachel are back together * desperately keeping our Tamagotchis alive * stock market has a couple of bubbles ahead of it * go online and buy pets.com with new iMac * in the future Stephen will be a celebrity * logged onto AOL ** Stephen was disconnected when his mom got on the phone Bears & Balls * dark times ahead * Circuit City * Linens and Things * Circuits & Linens (?) * Big Red Button ** eat your pets Companies on the Brink * Sbarro ** bail them out? *** F*ck 'em ** cut on cheese and tomatoes, start serving Crust Lover's Pizza * Six Flags ** bail them out? *** F*ck 'em (same goes to Sharon and Chuck) ** stop buying all those flags; only 1 is needed * Muzak (Stephen's favorite band followed them from elevator to elevator) ** against the law to light up in elevators ** bail them out? *** Big Red Button put Stephen on hold Nailed 'Em * spike in crime ** keep foot firmly planted on the neck * stop watching if you are breast feeding ** or thinking of breast feeding * sharing is a crime at all-you-can-eat buffets * Zero Tolerance * Don't share the plate, if you can't do the fate Interview * Cliff Sloan * book: "The Great Decision: Jefferson, Adams, Marshall, and the Battle for the Supreme Court" * talk about Marbury v. Madison, lets see how he does in Colbert v. Guest * vetting Dr. Colbert for the Obama administration * Stephen doesn't remember certain things ** it was because he paid his taxes * Marbury first time Supreme Court struck down Congressional act as unConstitutional * Supremes invested itself with power * John Marshall, original activist judge * grabbing power makes one great ** George W. Bush is The Greatest President Ever * Marshall established rule of law ** prior to that, we were monkeys trading coconuts * Adams packed the court with all his judges, officials ** Jefferson didn't like it, commanded the letters of appointment not be delivered (18th century equivalent of not opening email) Epilogue * Dr. Colbert wished The Heroes a happy Mardi Gras and threw strings of beads at His Mob. Gallery Image: File:ColbertDance2.gif Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Official Truthy Videos * Colbert Nation Home Tube External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments